Alternate
by Notepadhalffull
Summary: In an alternate world, Rin loses both his father and his twin to his heritage far too soon. In the same world, he finds a new family to help him through his loss and ends up with a happier childhood somewhere along the way. Not all tragedies shatter us, some end up making us stronger. (USED TO BE CALLED WORK IN PROGRESS)


**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm back with an update but it's not a new chapter, unfortunately. It's a new and improved version of the first.**

 **Now, before you start closing the window cause you've already read the original one let me tell you; this is very different from the first chapter. In the sense that this is much longer. I actually took what was originally going to be the second chapter and mashed it with the first. So half of this is the first chapter, with a couple of changes, and the rest is completely new material. So I suggest you read this, even if you have read the first.**

 **As for the changes, they're mostly all too minuscule to make any note of, except for one. That is, Rin's age. I've de-aged him a little so now he's ten instead of twelve like he was originally. This is because I've pretty much changed the whole plot and the feel of the fic after this chapter. While this was originally going to be sad and serious, now there's gonna be a whole bunch of fluff and romance mixed in with angst scattered here and there.**

 **Rin gets to be happy, basically. And this is also now officially Bon/Rin.**

 **So, yeah. It's different than how I'd planned it when I first put it up but it's a good kinda different.**

 **Anyway, enjoy my first update as an official High School Graduate and College-Girl-To-Be!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Okumura Rin was scared. Scratch that, he was bloody terrified.

He did not know why he was currently being dragged down a deserted alleyway or what two delinquent-looking High Schoolers could ever want from him. He was a ten-year-old poor kid who lived in a monastery for gods sake. Why was he being kidnapped? He didn't remember getting into any fights recently. Had he pissed someone off with a delinquent brother or something?

Rin's train of thought came to an abrupt stop as he was shoved harshly to the ground. Straight at someone's feet. Rin could make out a pair of rugged grey sneakers as he tried to get back up. Only to be pushed right back down by what felt like someone's foot crushing down on his back.

"Got him." One of the boys growled from above him.

"I can see that very well Mizuno, now go stand guard. Make sure no one interrupts us." A cold voice replied. That must be the leader. "Urie, hold him up."

As the command was given, Rin felt himself being tugged sluggishly back to his feet. A strong hand gripped both his wrists, pinning them behind his back while another arm wrapped around his abdomen, holding him in place. In front of him was another high schooler, this one just as much like a delinquent as the other two. Only, this new guy with his plethora of scars and tattoos was far scarier.

"Well hello there kid." Leader Guy said, clicking his tongue. "You don't look like much."

"What do you want?" Rin growled trying his best to not let any fear show. Leader Guy just chose to ignore him.

"Hm I guess when you make that face all the other little kiddies must get scared huh."

"What are you on about?"

"Ah right, perhaps I should explain. You see I heard you have a reputation as a so-called Demon in the neighbourhood. Well, as an actual demon myself, I thought I'd check out the competition."

"Wh-what?"

"But you're no good. Just some punk who gets in fights with other little punks. You're. No. Demon. At. All." Every word was followed by a punch to the gut and it left Rin wheezing and struggling to break free.

"What's wrong kid? Is the little demon hurt?" Leader Guy snorted, crazy look on his face. "Maybe I'll give you a little present. Something to help you look like a real monster."

The cold words made a shiver run down his spine and the raven-haired boy struggled frantically in his captor's grip, to no avail. Rin could tell this kid was completely nuts. Now that he thought about it, Leader Guy sounded like that dude he'd heard of who had pushed a guy off the roof of the High School and gotten away with it. The other guy, he had heard, had died on the spot. The fear bubbled and rose in his chest and the boy started screaming for help, hoping someone would hear him.

But apparently, that was a really bad idea. The Urie guy's hand clasped over his mouth and before he could bite down on it, Rin felt something cold and sharp press down on his throat. In a sudden instant of terrifying clarity, Rin froze.

"Stop struggling Akuma-chan or I might slip and slit your throat."

Rin felt his breath hitch in terror as panic overtook him, he couldn't move, couldn't talk. He couldn't even hear Leader Guy talking. Right then, the only thing he could fathom was the blade pressed against his throat, inches away from ending his life and heck if that wasn't terrifying then nothing was. All he could think about was how slim his chances were for ever getting out of this alive and in one piece.

The blade left his throat and suddenly Rin could hear again and he did not like what Leader Guy was saying-

"Anyway, keep still a little longer. I'll just take out one of those freakishly blue eyes of yours. Just one I promise, unless you struggle that is. If you struggle I'll take both of 'em. How about it? That's a good deal ain't it?"

No. no no no no. Was all Rin could think as the knife sliced a line down his forehead, inches above his left eye. The boy hissed and struggled, begging through the hand muffling his words for the other to stop. But the knife kept moving, inching closer and closer to his eye.

The knife cut through his eyebrow, hovering a millimeter above his eye and it was at that moment that Rin knew for sure that this guy would definitely go through with it. There was no hesitation in the older boy's murky brown eyes, just sadistic glee. Fear coursed through his body, and panic made his heart race a mile per second. This couldn't be happening no no no...

"Whoa!" Urie yelled dropping Rin to the ground as the boy burst into flames of a deep, vibrant blue. What the heck?

Blue. Flames. Covering. His. Body.

They were all over him, yet somehow he wasn't burning. Both Urie and Leader Guy seemed to be in too much of a shock to move. Fortunately for him, Rin wasn't. The boy took this opportunity to pick himself off the ground and run far, far away from those creeps.

He made it back to the crowded streets without incident, not caring about where the third guy went or the fact that he was currently a human candle, not even for the thin trail of blood running down his face. He was scared and confused and exhausted and all he wanted was to go home. Home sounded nicer than it had ever before. The thought of making it back to the monastery safely nearly made him cry. He stumbled and almost slipped on the icy streets a couple times but soon enough, he had made it back to his own neighbourhood without having acquired any further injuries. Rin stumbled around the corner by the Monastery, slipped on some sleet and fell face first towards the concrete. Only to be caught last second by a pair of strong, protective arms.

"Rin!" Father Fujimoto gasped, catching hold of the boy before he hit the ground. "Where have you been? You had us all worried! You should've been home a whole hour ago. Do you have any idea-"

"Daddy!" Fujimoto was cut off as his son hugged him tightly, and he heard the boy sniffle and start to sob. Just what had happened?

"Rin? What happened?"

"I-I, there were these delinquent guys and-I didn't do anything I swear! I was just walking home from the store and they grabbed me and started dragging me away into this creepy alley!"

"What?" Fujimoto yelled out worriedly as he moved back to look at his son and then gasped again. "Rin you're bleeding! Come inside and let me treat that, you can tell me what happened as I do, okay?"

Rin blinked his tear-filled blue eyes before nodding. The boy sniffled once more as he followed his father inside. All the while, he held onto the older man's sleeve, too scared to let go just yet.

* * *

Fujimoto Shiro sat his obviously terrified son down on his bed before shuffling around, looking for a first aid box. He turned to ask Rin to continue his story as an afterthought before going back to his hunt for the medical supplies. Generally, this was Yukio's job and so he had no idea where the box was, just that it was somewhere in the Twins' room. The younger of the two liked to have it close considering all the fights Rin tends to end up in. But Yukio was out right now, looking for his brother actually, and so Shiro was stuck searching for the box.

"So um, right they dragged me into this alleyway, those two guys, and there was another guy there. I think he was their leader 'cause he was ordering the other guys around. He told the first one-Mizuno I think-to go keep guard or something and then the second guy-Urie he called him-held me up and I tried to get away but they were strong! I was kinda scared too because Leader Guy was saying all this weird stuff about demons and-"

"What kind of weird stuff?" Shiro said, breath hitching and every muscle in his body tensing in anticipation.

"He-he said that people only called me a demon 'cause I scare 'em or something. That I wasn't a demon at all, said he'd know cause he was a real demon. A-and he punched me a whole bunch and my stomach hurt. Bu-but then he said he'd help me seem more like an actual demon b-by-by taking out my eye!"

Shiro rushed to his son's side, crushing him in a protective hug just as the boy broke down into tears once again.

"I-I was so scared dad. He looked like he'd really do it so I tried to scream for help but the other boy clamped my mouth shut with his hand. So I tried to fight back but Leader Guy had a kn-knife. He-he put it to my throat, said he'd kill me if-if-I was sca-scared dad, so scared and the-then he started to cut my head, down to my eye. He was gonna take it out and he-he would've too but, but..."

"But what Rin?"

"But I burst into flames! My whole body was on fire but it didn't hurt at all and they got confused or scared or something and the guy let go of me so I ran away. I'm not lying dad I swear! Please you have to believe me!"

"Shush, shush!" Shiro said, running his hand gently through Rin's raven locks in an attempt to calm the ten-year-old down. But inside, his mind and soul were wracked with the turmoil and fear brought on by his son's words.

It seemed that the fear and panic of that terrifying moment had been enough to push Rin off the edge, enabling his flames to break out before time. This was not good, not good at all.

"I believe you Rin. I know you must be scared right now, terrified even, but there is something I have to tell you. I had been hoping I wouldn't have to have this conversation with you for another ten years at least but...I guess there's no other option."

"Dad..?" Rin trailed off questioningly, not having expected such a reaction to this specific part of the story. He'd expected the old man to laugh or maybe get mad and tell Rin to be more serious. He had not expected his father to go all grim and serious as if he had been dreading this very moment for years. Just what the heck was going on?

"Nagatomo!" Shiro yelled out as the said priest was walking by the door. "Go ask someone to bring Yukio back now! And then get in here and start packing Rin's things. We need to take him to Tokyo...things are happening quicker than we thought they would."

Nagatomo's face paled to a shade of papery white and the man nodded before rushing towards the kitchen. So the other priests knew about this secret too? Just what were they all keeping from him? And for how long..?

"Rin, I need you to listen to me and listen very carefully, okay? This is really important, what I'm about to tell you now." Shiro was once again kneeling in front of Rin, red eyes boring into his scared blue ones.

"Dad, what's going on..?

* * *

Rin was in a state of shock. To say that what all information he had just been provided with was hard for him to take in was an understatement of the highest degrees. It was more like he could no longer comprehend the words coming out of his father's mouth. Well, technically he could understand them well enough, he wasn't that stupid. Yet he almost didn't want to understand. He really didn't. Demon realms, actual, live demons, possessed people, his fath- _birth_ father being the biggest, baddest demon to ever exist. Him being a demon. It was too much and he didn't want to be able to understand. He just didn't.

The words stabbed at his very soul and he couldn't help but think about all the times people had called him that; demon child, they'd yell. Every time he would fight them, tell them they were wrong. Every time, afterwards when they were all gone, he would doubt his own words. And every time his father would find him, wipe his tears and tell him the he wasn't a demon, that he was human. Just like father, or Yukio or those other kids. Human. But now he knew that all along, it was his father who had been the one doing all the lying.

Wait. Yukio!

"Yu-yukio!" Rin managed to croak out, throat sore from all the crying and yelling. "What about Yukio?"

"You two are fraternal twins. He was weak in the womb and so only you inherited the demonic blood. He is completely human, as far as we can tell." Shiro answered.

Nagatomo had come back by now and was silently rushing around the room, packing Rin's clothes into a duffel bag. He kept glancing nervously at the boy, as if Rin could burst into flames any moment or something. Well, he could actually burst into flames any moment, so it was probably justified.

Rin turned back to look at Father Fujimoto to see that he was wrapping up the sword from earlier-the one that apparently was sealing his demon powers away-into a red sword sleeve. What now? Now that he knew, now that he was 'awakening' as they had called it, what were they going to do to him?

"Rin? Say something kiddo, you're scaring me..." Shiro said worriedly. This was too much for Rin, he knew that much. The kid was barely twelve; he shouldn't have to deal with this, not now and not ever. But it was still happening. Rin's powers had awakened and soon, the demons would start looking for him. He couldn't let them find Rin, couldn't let them take his son.

Rin didn't speak, so Shiro did.

"We have to leave Rin. I need to take you to Tokyo, you can't stay here anymore. Do you remember Kazuto-san who used to come by sometimes when you were younger?"

Rin didn't respond.

"Well, he was your mother's cousin. He promised to look after you if-I'm going to take you to Tokyo, okay? You'll be safe there."

"You're making me leave?"

"Rin.."

"So, I'm really a demon then?" Rin continued, ignoring Shiro. "All those people were right all along I guess. And you weren't. I'm a demon."

"No. Rin you don't-"

"You lied to me." Rin kept going. Voice more desperate than anything. "You've been lying all along. You said I'm not a demon. But I am. You said I was just like everyone else. But I'm not. You said you liked me just much as Yukio, that it didn't matter if we were different. But it obviously does!"

"Rin!"

"No! It matters, it has to! Because you're only sending me away! He gets to stay here with you and the rest of the guys because he's smart and doesn't get into fights and he's bloody perfect and _human._ And I'm _not_!" By this point, the boy was hysterical. Tears fell freely down his face and he was clutching his hair, so tightly Shiro was scared he might just pull it all out. "I get it, okay? I'm stupid, violent, more trouble than I'm worth and I _get that!_ So if you're saying I have to-to leave then I will b-but..I'm ten and scared and I don't wanna leave! Please, please don't make me leave!"

It was Nagatomo who spoke this time.

"No Rin! It's not like how you're making it out to be at all. None of us want you to leave, especially not Fujimoto-san. You're his son and he loves you. Which is why he needs to send you away, to keep you safe. If you stay here any longer the demons will find you and try to take you to your fa-to Satan. Father Fujimoto just wants to keep you safe he doesn't-"

"Argh!" A pained gasp escaped Shiro as he keeled over on the floor, clutching his head in pain. How could he be so stupid? This was possibly the worst time for him to have lost his control like that. Yet he had lost control and now, Rin would pay for his mistake.

"Dad!" The boy had leapt to his father's side in an instant and was now kneeling on the floor, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Get away!" Shiro gasped, pushing Rin away from him. Why was he still here? Why weren't they taking him away? Didn't they understand what was happening?

"Izumi-san!" Nagatomo yelled out to the other priest whom had just entered the room. "He's fighting possession, get Rin away from here! Don't forget the sword! I'll deal with Fujimoto-san. Leave damn it!"

Izumi fought his shock enough to grab Rin by the shoulders and drag the boy away from the struggling Exorcist. The raven-head kicked and screamed, yet failed to break free of the priest's grip.

They wouldn't make it, Shiro thought even as he lost control completely. He had lost, he had made a mistake he couldn't fix and now everyone else would have to pay for it.

"Where-" Came a voice from Shiro's mouth, but the voice was no longer his. "-do you think you're taking my son?"

Izumi pushed Rin to the side just as Not-Shiro lunged at them and the priest went flying into the opposite wall. Before anyone could react his other arm lunged out and Nagatomo soon met the same fate. The two priests now lay on the floor, on opposite sides of the twins' room, Nagatomo seemingly unconscious while Izumi struggled to get up from his crumpled position.

Rin stood by his and Yukio's bunk beds, frozen in shock. His father wasn't his father anymore. The man was currently on fire, covered by the very same blue flames that had crawled all over his own body not even an hour ago. His ears had grown long and pointed, his teeth crooked and sharp and his grin sent shivers down Rin's spine. This was not Fujimoto Shiro. It couldn't be.

"He-yo kid! Nice to meetcha!" Not-Shiro said in a terrifying voice. "The name's Satan, yep _the_ Satan, the big bad ruler of Gehenna himself has come for you. Of course, you can call me 'Dad' or would ya like 'Daddy' better? Bwahaha! Sometimes, I really do crack myself up!"

Terror made his blood run cold and a loud buzzing grew in the back of his mind. Rin was left unable to move, to think, he couldn't even breathe anymore. Dark spots appeared in his vision and the boy thought for a hopeful moment that he would pass out. But then a hand gripped him by the collar and brought him crashing back to reality. Which involved his father literally up in flames and being possessed by the king of demons. Who also just happened to be his birth father.

"Oho! Are you scared you little brat? You're shaking in fear, how pathetic! I'm gonna have to beat that fear out of you!" Satan exclaimed. "Such weak things, humans. Petty, fearful, fragile little things. Just look at this body, it's already near destroyed! I'd hoped he'd last longer but it seems we'll have to cut this short. Well, we can continue this back in Gehenna of course."

Satan let go of Rin, took a step back and then casually ripped three of Shiro's fingers right off. Blood dripped from the mutilated hand and gathered near the center of the room. A disgusting, black sludge started to form, growing larger by the second. Satan continued to speak.

"Stop being such a wimp kid!" The demon sneered. "Even though you're human, I had expected you to, at the least, not be such a crybaby. Oh well, once I break that sword and release your demonic side completely, I'll be sure to erase every last bit of that pesky humanity inside of you." Satan took a step closer to the boy, now towering over the ten-year-old's much smaller frame.

"S-s-st-stay a-away!" Rin managed to choke out, though it seemed to take everything he had in him as not a second later, his legs gave out and he fell on his butt on the floor.

"What is it they say here? You shit your pants or something?"

"Stay away from him!" Izumi choked from the other side of the room.

"Shut up you blasted Exorcist! You and the Paladin have hindered my plans long enough. Get in my way and I will be sure to end you completely! I would've done it already if I wasn't busy talking to my son and calling out the Gehenna Gate."

The demon then switched to another language; a tongue so twisted and grotesque that the words grated against Rin's very soul. The Gehenna Gate appeared soon after, in all its gruesome, deathly glory. It was a huge, black pool in the shape of a mirror. The design itself was abnormal enough, although quite fancy and intricate. But to top it off, in the place of the glass, were shrunken, black heads-hundreds of them floating around creepily in a pool of sludge.

Satan grabbed Rin yet again, this time from the back of his hoodie, and started dragging the boy towards the Gate. Rin yelled and struggled-he seemed to be doing a lot of that today-but Satan just kept going. As he was thrown into the Gate, Rin was barely aware of Izumi's loud protests or his feeble attempts to actually get up off the floor. He must've been hurt pretty bad if he couldn't even so much as get up, Rin noted.

Rin landed head-first into the Gate and the tiny heads bit into his shoulder, his clothes, his hair, pulling and scratching. Tiny hands were all over his body, doing the same. They were pulling him into hell, he realized a moment later. Hell. Rin was going to hell. He did not want to go to hell. But what choice did he even have? It wasn't like anyone could help him at this point, and he sure as heck couldn't help himself. He couldn't even cry anymore as the tears simply wouldn't come. Satan started speaking again and Rin wished he could just pass out already so he wouldn't have to take all this anymore.

"Ya know it was on a whim that I created you!" Arms raised wildly over his head, Satan looked as mad as he seemed to be. "But since then, I have come to realize what a stroke of brilliance that was! You see, I am a perfect entity with everything you could ever want, yet there is one thing I can't have. The only thing I truly want-Assiah! Assiah is a paradise I wish to rule over, but I cannot exist in here, even if I possess someone it only lasts so long. As you can see, the Exorcist's body is already practically done for."

"But you! You carry my blood in your veins yet exist in Assiah. You will be the cause of my victory over this world. I will mold you into the perfect vessel and then, Assiah will be mine! Ah, but I need to free you from that seal first, where did that pesky little sword-"

Satan cut off, Shiro's un-mutilated hand shot forward all of a sudden and the next moment, it had lodged a pin into his heart.

"That boy is my son! I will not let you have him." Shiro growled as he lost the momentary control. But the damage had been made.

"Hah!" Satan was back. "To think you would go so far as to kill yourself, but alas it doesn't matter either way. The Gate has already taken hold of the boy and it doesn't let go."

With that the man sank to his knees, falling into the gate himself.

Rin's head went under and suddenly he was completely surrounded. It was dark and horrible and the heads were all around him, they were speaking now, cackling at him and his despair. The hands were still there, still dragging and pulling and scratching and he was so scared-

The blue flames appeared without him even thinking about them and perhaps if he'd thought about it hard enough, he'd have realized that they were responding to his emotions. But at that moment all Rin could think about was how he was being dragged into hell and how much he did not want that. The flames grew around him, brighter and stronger. They shone and shone until with a thud, Rin found himself lying on his back on the floor of his room. The heads were gone. Apparently, so was the gate.

He didn't know how or why, but it seemed the flames had burned it completely away.

Izumi was crawling over to them. Over to Rin and Father Fujimoto. The latter currently lay on his side, facing Rin. His eyes were closed, his bloody face settled on a calm, peaceful expression and he was absolutely still. There was no rise and fall of his chest, because he wasn't breathing. Fujimoto Shiro was dead, his dad was dead. And Rin was the reason why.

The door swung open and Yukio ran in, followed closely by Maruta. The pair stopped short as they took in the scene in front of them. Yukio's head fell, teal eyes hidden by his messy brown hair. The boy stood there shaking for a few minutes before he looked back up again, eyes boring sharply into his older twin brother's head. Yukio was glaring at Rin with so much hatred and contempt, the boy felt like he could just choke on the feelings and die.

Which was all nice and well. What was the point of living after all this anyway? His father was dead and he knew that Yukio knew it was all his fault.

"You!" The younger twin yelled, pulling a gun out of nowhere. "You did this didn't you? You killed him didn't you?"

"Yukio-kun.."

"No! I don't want to hear it. Father was obviously possessed by Satan, I can tell. But he would've never given in unless something had hurt him. Guess what Rin? You're the only weakness he had! You! You as good as killed him you demon!"

"Yukio-kun, stop!"

"No! Get out! Get out you worthless demon, get out before I shoot you dead! And don't ever come back, because if I ever see your blasted face ever again, I will make sure to put a bullet in your head!"

"Rin-kun don't listen to him!"

"Rin, where are you going? No wait!"

Rin ignored the priests. Instead, he ran. Ran from his little brother's hurtful words, from all the suffocating hatred. But mostly, he just ran from the truth. He had killed his father and now all he could do was run from that truth. At least until it caught up to him and he drowned himself in the guilt that was already settling deep inside the very core of his being.

Back in the monastery, Yukio stood facing the floor. His practice gun lay near his foot where he'd dropped it earlier. His earlier words to his brother flashed across his mind as the initial panic subsided.

 _Oh god!_ What had he _done_?

"Come back!" He whispered desperately, though no one was left to hear his cries. "Nii-san I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear! Please come back!"

* * *

When Rin had made his hasty leave from the Monastery, he had done so on autopilot. It would so seem that he was much smarter on autopilot than when he was consciously thinking for himself because on his way out he had grabbed the duffel bag Nagatomo had packed along with the demon-slaying sword that was sealing his demonic side. The duffel bag was slung over his shoulder while he gripped the sword tightly in his hands. The thing was way too big and he was far too clumsy to be comfortable carrying it around like that. But Father Fujimoto had told him to protect the sword, so that's what he was going to do.

Now, first order of business should probably be to find some place to hide. Or to decide where to go from here, he wasn't really sure just yet. But maybe it was best to just carry on with Shiro's initial plan. Shiro had said he'd take Rin to Tokyo, to Kazuto-san who had apparently promised to look after him if...something happened. Obviously, Kazuto-san must know what he was and must not hate him too much for it to have volunteered to hide him, right? Right.

Then, he would just go to Tokyo. He'd go to Tokyo and find Kazuto-san. Yes, he could do that. He remembered the man well enough-average height, black hair, said he owned a dojo of some sort. Okay, he couldn't remember that well. The man would pop up at the Monastery every few months when they were younger, but the visits had lessened in the past two years. The last he'd seen of the man was on his eleventh birthday, exactly one year ago.

But still, he could find him as long as he went to Tokyo. He could do it. Maybe he could go ask some nice policeman when he got there. That should work. Yes, it will totally work.

With that thought, Rin ran for the train station.

* * *

 **Annnnd done! That's it for the, new and improved, first chapter.**

 **It's almost midnight here and i still have to type out a bunch of stuff for another fic so i may have rushed up the final edit of the chapter a bit. I'll look it over again tomorrow or something. But yeah, if you spot Rin-or anyone else-calling the Twins twelve like they'd been when i first posted this all those months ago then let me know. Changing his age has a huge impact on the rest f the fic so i don't want anyone to be confused about that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for being patient with me and for sticking with the story. If you're one of the people who read the original-trial-chapter that is. I really appreciate your support.**

 **If you're new here, thanks anyway for reading this at all. I hope you liked the first chapter and hope that you'll stick around for the rest of it.**

 **Also, to people reading my other fics; AGS will be updated, I promise. It's just taking me longer than I'd originally planned to get back into writing it. Not to mention I've written up the chapter five times now and am not satisfied with a single version. At all. So yeah, it's taking longer than I thought it would. Sorry. As for Decimo's Son, I'll start monthly updates back up on that only after I've dealt with this AGS chapter. So yeah, that's that.**

 **I do have a new tumblr under my pen name so if you wanna chat or ask a question about a fic, any fic, then just look me up on there.**

 **That's about it, I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Jahnvi ^-^**

 **P.S.- It is sooooo good to be updating again!**


End file.
